


wooyeol - don't place me in time

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [9]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: wooyeol playful catboys</p>
            </blockquote>





	wooyeol - don't place me in time

The new stray that Dongwoo brings home is definitely not Woohyun’s favorite, but he adjusts easily to those long clumsy legs and bright orange ears that twitch whenever he’s anxious, and Woohyun thinks that favorites are overrated.

Sungyeol is mischievous and unorderly (much to Sunggyu’s dismay) and he’s larger than everyone else so accidents happen much more frequently than when Dongwoo brought Myungsoo home from a shelter (the two are natural pranksters together and Woohyun will throw a snooty nose up in the air just to remain on Sunggyu’s good side even though he wants to so badly join in), but Woohyun can’t stop himself from breaking out into a fond grin when he finds Sungyeol with milk wet against his lips and chin like a newborn kitten.

Inevitably, Woohyun makes Sungyeol his favorite when he wakes up in the middle of the night feeling twenty degrees hotter and instead of finding Myungsoo pressed against him in the dark, it’s Sungyeol with his soft orange ears and prickly tail curled up against Woohyun who can’t help the purr that escapes him as he gets lulled back to sleep from Sungyeol’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
